The Exchange Student
by Gina
Summary: First part of a long story-and that's all I'm gonna say
1. Default Chapter Title

The Exchange Student 

by Gina 

Chapter 1: The Program 

Harry Potter yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes. What time was it? He looked up at the clock in his dorm room. It read:You are thirty-two minutes early. Go back to sleep.Harry slumped back on his bed. Unable to sleep, he stared up at the ceiling and watched the clouds slowly turn gold in the new sunlight. He followed a stray owl idly with his eyes, enjoying his extra time."Hey Harry? You awake?""Hi Ron." Harry propped himself up on his shoulders and smiled at his friend. "Why are you up?""Why are you?" Ron yawned heavily, his fiery red hair limp against his forehead. "Did Hermione tell you about that exchange student program?"Harry sat up straight, slightly intrigued. "No.""Oh. Well, it's only offered to the smartest studentsÑ" Ron made a face Ñ "you have to have ninety-eight percent or over in all your classes, I think. Then, if you sign up, you get shipped off to one of the other schools of your choice for two monthsÑ""Other schools?," Harry interrupted. Ron looked amused. "Of course! Hogwarts isn't the only school for wizards and witches, you know. There's two in America, Catswings and Smithens, and there's Cuerno de Caballo in Spain. There's more, but I can't remember the names. You'll have to ask Percy, or someone else. Anyway, Hermione wants to apply to Catswings. And when she gets in, a student with the same grades will come here in her place. It's great for your record if you get into the program. Percy's applied too." Ron frowned. "He got accepted, of course. Has to get everything perfect. Percy the Perfect." He sighed. Harry smiled at Ron sympathetically. He was constantly overshadowed by his older brothers' accomplishments, and had never had the spotlight for himself. 

The clock on the wall chimed several times and flashed You'll be late in ten minutes continuously until all the boys were dressed. They all filed out into the Great Hall, where Hermione awaited Ron and Harry eagerly. "Guess what?," she squealed excitedly as they sat down beside her."You finally convinced Professor McGonagall into giving you those seven extra essays you wanted?"Ignoring Ron's remark, Hermione rushed on. "I got into Catswings for the program!""Congratulations!," cried Harry. Ron hugged Hermione briefly around the shoulders, then drew back quickly, leaving both Hermione and himself looking a trifle uncomfortable. Neither Ron nor Harry was surprised Hermione had gotten in, but they were equally exuberant that she had. "When are you leaving?," Ron asked around a mouthful of toast."Next week.""So soon?" Harry was surprised. They had barely started their fourth year."Yeah. It'll be easier to get oriented with their rules and time changes. Besides, I want to be able to catch up with the schoolwork and get some extra credit done."Ron choked on his porridge."What?," Hermione demanded."Nothing, nothing."As they left for their first class, Ron muttered to Harry, "This is the opportunity of a lifetime and the first thing she worries about is extra credit." Harry's first class was Herbology with Ron. Professor Sprout, the stout little witch who taught the class, ushered them in and showed them to their seats. After the rest of the class had slowly trickled in, Professor Sprout started handing out small bags of what looked like slightly green sugared violets, with the roots and all, and began pacing the room while lecturing. 

"The flowers that I am handing out to you are called Miracle Bane, or Terminosis Miraculus . They seem rather unremarkable at first glance, butÑÓ Here she stopped pacing and scraped some pale green crystals into a mortar and tossed in some dried petals from the flower itself. She started grinding furiously with her pestle, lecturing as she did so. "When you sprinkle a powder made up of the blossoms and seeds Ñ yes, Neville, those 'sugary things' are seeds Ñ over any patch of wild plants..." Professor Sprout's voice trailed off as she acted on her words. She sprinkled the glittering powder over a patch of weeds she grew for experimental purposes. Half of them shriveled up on the spot, while the others flourished and grew several inches before their eyes. Poisonous-looking blossoms, choking vines, and dark, brooding leaves prospered and multiplied, soon overcrowding the small plot of soil Professor Sprout had prepared for them. 

Professor Sprout continued her lecture, no longer pacing but eyeing the poisonous blooms suspiciously, as if she were afraid they would creep behind her and choke her. "A powder made of the seeds and flowers of Miracle Bane kills all plants with medicinal, magical, or artistic purposes. However, it enhances poisons, toxins, and banes, sometimes multiplying them to five times their original height. It is also noticeable that Miracle Bane is the only poison to magical creatures known for their purity, while being totally harmless to humans." She glanced at the clock. "Hm...yes," she murmured to herself, "I believe we have enough time to continue with the lesson. Class, please take out one sample from each bag." She waited as everybody did so. "Now, dissect and label all the separate parts on your Terminosis miraculus. Be sure to separate each part, the seeds, stems, etc., without getting too much sap onto the tables. It doesn't dry for a week. Come again? Yes, Seamus, you may work in pairs." 

Ron and Harry scooted their chairs toward each other instantly. "Do you have any idea how to dissect this thing?," Ron asked doubtfully, holding up a wilted flower. 

"I think you have to scrape off some of the seeds first." 

"How?" 

"Well, I think you just take the scalpel and just scrape Ñ oops, never mind, I just cut the stem in half." The sap oozed over the table, and Harry cleaned it hastily with the edge of his robe. 

"Hey, maybe you shake them off." Ron turned his miracle bane upside down and began shaking it vigorously. There was a soft rattling sound, and most of the sugary crystals fell onto the tag board. Finally, they had successfully dissected and labeled the flower, though by now Ron had most of the seeds in his eyes and Harry's sleeves were damp with sap. 

"You're sure Professor Sprout said those things weren't poisonous?," Ron asked for the fourth time as they left for their next class. 

"Yeah. I think." 

Ron whirled on Harry. "Whaddya mean 'you think'?" 

"Okay, she did, she did!" 

"No, no, no Ñ you said 'I think.' Are you sure she said Ñ" 

"Ron, I'm sure they're not poisonous, and we're gonna be late in two minutes so let's hurry!" 

"What do we have next?" 

"Er, let me check. Oh no, it's Potions with Snape." 

"We better hurry." 

They picked up their pace until they came at last to the Snape door. They opened it Ñ and stood face to face with a brick wall. 

"What the..." Ron stared at the brick wall in shock. He looked at Harry, horrified. "We must have gone down a trick corridor." They stared at the wall for a couple seconds before breaking into a run down the corridor, desperately trying to make it to class before Peeves found them. Peeves was known to show up at the worst times, and Ron and Harry were determined not to become victims of his pranks. They raced around a corner, nearly ran over Mrs. Norris, who raced off to get Filch, and reached Snape's class just in time to hear him announce, "Well, wherever they are, they have fifteen seconds left, otherwise detention awaits them after school." Snape's lip curled into a nasty smile, which faded and soured as Harry and Ron reached their seats."You're late," he snarled."No, the bell hasn't rung yet Ñ" Ron began."Be quiet, Weasley. Ten points from Gryffindor for your insolence." Snape seemed a little happier now that he had taken some points from Gryffindor. He settled down in his seat, his black cape sweeping into place around his feet. ÒToday, we will be taking a quiz ÑÓ 

Cries of outrage erupted throughout the classroom, everybody beginning to shout at once. 

ÒA quiz? But thatÕs not fair! He never even told us ÑÓ 

ÒHow can he just pop a quiz on us like that? ItÕs got to be against the rulesÑÓ 

ÒI never even got to study!Ó 

Snape jumped to his feet. ÒSILENCE!Ó 

Snape was obviously somewhat disturbed. This was the first time he had not been able to control his class. He frowned and cleared his throat. ÒNow, if youÕre not the bunch of idiots that you have proven to be so far, most of you will just barely pass this quiz. ItÕs very difficult, actually, some of it is on material you havenÕt learned yet, but I expect you to know it all the same.Ó He said the last part rather pleasantly, and began to pass out the sheets of parchment. As the students wrote their names and the dates on their quizzes, Snape continued speaking. ÒAfter you are finished, we will finish the Bodach repellent that we started yesterday. I have given you a liberal amount of time in which to find your ingredients, and I will accept no excuses or protests to the contrary.Ó With that, Snape sat back down and began grading some previous quizzes, maliciously slashing incorrect answers and rounding down on the grades. As soon as everyone had finished, Snape watched over their potion-brewing like a hawk, pouncing on the tiniest mistake. He came to Harry and Hermione, and when finding nothing to correct he took five points from Gryffindor because Harry had Òbreathed too loudly.Ó 

Hermione turned to Harry indignantly. ÒWhatÕs his problem ?,Ó she demanded furiously. ÒWhyÕs he picking on everybody today ? Ó 

Ron leaned towards them. ÒItÕs probably because the new Defense from Dark Arts teacher is arriving today.Ó For a while, nobody had had a Defense from Dark Arts class because the new teacher had been away on business, and Dumledore considered the first week of school unimportant in regards to class work. 

ÒYou mean Snape still hasnÕt gotten the position?,Ó asked Dean Thomas, RonÕs partner. 

ÒNope. And heÕs even more cross now. George said Snape gave him detention for smiling during his lecture. Hey Harry, donÕt we have that class next? With Hermione, too?Ó 

ÒWait let me checkÉyep. I wonder what he looks like.Ó 

ÒJeez, I hope itÕs not another Lockhart,Ó Ron muttered, wrinkling his nose in disgust. ÒIÕd rather have to muck out the pond than have someone like him again.Ó 

ÒWouldnÕt it be nice if Lupin came back?,Ó Dean said wistfully. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked guiltily at one another and nodded. 

ÒYeah, I wish Ñ Harry, itÕs time to add the salamander tails, the potionÕs just starting to bubble.Ó 

Finally, SnapeÕs class ended, and Harry, Hermione, and Ron headed for the Defense from Dark Arts class exchanging rumors they had heard about the teacher. 

ÒI heard he used to be on the Ministry,Ó said Ron, Òthat he invented some new cure to lockjaw, or something, but a muggle hospital pressed charges and now theyÕre sitting on the formula.Ó 

ÒWell Parvati told me that heÕs a warlock, and that he escaped Voldemort by turning himself into a pig.Ó 

Harry, wanting to contribute something to the conversation, repeated something that he had overheard in the Gryffindor common room. ÒI heard that heÕs a vampire.Ó 

Hermione gasped. Ron looked at him suspiciously. ÒYou heard that from Fred, didnÕt you?Ó 

ÒWell, yeah. HowÕd you know?Ó 

ÒHe told Neville Longbottom the same thing, and now heÕs too terrified to go to class.Ó 

They crossed the threshold of the room eagerly, keen to see what the Defense teacher looked like. No one was at the front of the room except for a tall, skinny girl who looked no older than they. She looked up and smiled. ÒOh, hi. Come in, youÕre gonna be late soon.Ó 

ÒAre you the teacher?,Ó Harry asked. 

ÒMm-hm. Hurry up, sit down. We donÕt have all day.Ó A pleasant twang resided in her accent. When the rest of the class had found their way to the classroom, the teacher flicked her wand, and a name jotted itself on the board. 

Ms. Holly Finch 

ÒMy name, as you can see, is Holly Finch.Ó 

There was a snicker from MalfoyÕs corner desk. Professor Finch arched an eyebrow. ÒIs there a problem, Mr. ÑÓ she glanced at the seating chart ÒÑ ÔDracko Mal...soy? Malsoy? Or is that a ÔbÕ? Is it Malboy or Malsoy, Dracko?Ó Smiling cheerfully, Professor Finch waited silently for MalfoyÕs reply. Giggles rippled through the classroom. Hermione stifled a snort of laughter. Ron grinned at Harry. 

Malfoy sneered. ÒItÕs Draco Malfoy. With an Ôf.ÕÓ He added loudly, ÒI should tell my father about the lack of literacy among the new teachers. IÕm sure he will be most displeased.Ó 

Crabbe and Goyle laughed. 

Professor Finch flashed a dazzling smile. ÒAnd maybe I should talk to Professor Dumbledore about the cruder teaching that a few students receive at home. IÕm sure it canÕt be helped, Mr. Malfoy, that your family lacks the education to teach you an ounce of manners.Ó 

Cheers and applause from everyone except the Slytherins greeted FinchÕs statement. Finch eyed the room, and it gradually grew silent. 

Malfoy was sulking miserably. 

Finch began to pace the front of the room, her soft gray robes trailing on the ground,her wand held out behind her. ÒIÕm sure that some of you take the Care of Magical Creatures class with Professor Hagrid?Ó About half the class nodded glumly. Care of Magical Creatures had become one of the most boring classes in the school, thanks to Lucius MalfoyÕs influence. ÒGood. Have you learned anything about hybrids yet?Ó Everyone shook their heads. ÒHow odd. At any rate, hybrids occur in both the Muggle world as well as the Magical world. However, hybrids in the Muggle world are restricted to variations of horse, felines, canines, and birds, and there is certainly no combination between an animal and a human. However, in the wizarding world, pretty much anything is possible. The definition of hybrid, according to LongÕs Encyclopedia of Magical Creatures, is Ôany cross between a magical creature and a human or non-magical creature. There is an infinite number of hybrids.Ó A wave of her wand, and Finch had conjured a wide range of different animals, from a spiteful little redcap to a majestic, golden-winged peryton, its horned head tossing to and fro. Each miniature image floated aimlessly around the classroom, some of them sniffing or poking at students. The class watched them with interest. 

ÒYou may each pick one image of your choice.Ó Finch scratched at her ear as everyone jostled each other to get the animal he or she wanted. Ron finally came back to his seat with a lofty gryphon perched on his shoulder. 

Hermione was slouching pathetically in her seat. Ron tore his eyes off the gryphon long enough to ask her, ÒWhy arenÕt you getting anything?Ó 

ÒIÕm leaving in a week, so McGonagall excused me from all long-term projects.Ó 

ÒYou mean this is going to be a project?,Ó Ron yelped. 

ÒUh-huh.Ó 

ÒWell, you can have mine for a while.Ó 

Ron dislodged the gryphon from his shoulder and gave it to Hermione. As soon as their hands came in contact, however, both Ron and Hermione snapped back with loud ÒOuch!ÓÕs. 

ÒNo trading,Ó said Finch. 

ÒMust be a Possession Charm,Ó Hermione muttered admiringly. ÒTheyÕre pretty hard to pull off.Ó 

Neville was stuck with a melancholoy doppelganger. Seamus had managed to get a vampire. Dean had a beautiful nereid sitting on his Transfiguration book, and was desperately trying to ignore the playful teasing of Lee Jordan, who had gotten a wiry little yeck. Soon, everyone except Harry and Malfoy had chosen a creature. Harry looked at the two remaining creatures. There was a large jinn, his legs disappearing into the neck of an old-fashioned oil lamp. The last creature was a slender, pearl-white unicorn, its noble head snuffling about FinchÕs desk, looking for something to play with. 

Harry moved towards the unicorn. 

Just as he was about to reach it, Malfoy darted in front of him and Harry could make out a triumphant smile on his face as he grabbed for the unicorn. 

The unicorn, catching a glimpse of Malfoy, whinnied and darted quickly towards Harry. Harry gently caught the creature by the tail, placing it softly down on his desk. Malfoy glared at the unicorn, then viciously grabbed the jinnÕs bottle. The jinn gave Malfoy a murderous look. 

Finch continued her lecture. ÒAll hybrids have unusual and extraordinary means of protecting themselves against Dark Arts. For all those who have had History, I believe that Professor Binns mentioned the Lady Amalinth of Norway? Yes, well, donÕt tell Professor Binns I told you this, but I think I will give you a little History lesson in advance. Lady Amalinth was a unicorn turned into a human by a wizard. The story of how and why is too long to explain. Suffice to say, she saved a princeÕs life, they got married, and had a child. Now this child had incredible inner strengths. He was immune to all poison except for the plant commonly known as the End of Miracles, could heal cuts and bruises by touching them with his bare hands, and had a star-like birth mark on his forehead.Ó Finch tapped the upper center of her forehead to demonstrate. 

Half the class looked at Harry. 

ÒAlso, a unique feature among unicorn hybrids, every blue moon, the child would transform into a unicorn, along with the many powers a unicorn posesses. After a while, he was taught how to control his transformations so that he could metamorphasise at will. Every hybrid has a unique feature. A hybrid jinn, for instance, can walk through walls, levitate, and age slowly. A hybrid doppleganger can become invisible, but they die at an early age. A hybrid vampire has the ability to turn himself into various nocturnal creatures. However, all hybrids have special weaknesses that humans don't have. Unicorns, like I said, are vulnerable to End of Miracles. I believe that gryphon hybrids have a tendency to faint when trying to climb." There a few giggles. "Rather absurd, but it's quite true. Oh dear," she said worriedly as Neville Longbottom yawned loudly. "It seems I'm just boring you to death." 

Neville looked terrified. "Oh no! No, Professor Finch, I just Ñ " 

"Well then I guess I'll just give you some time to study till the period is over. Your assignment is to find out what the chief means of defense is for your particular creature." She smiled at them. "Don't socialize too long." She sat down at her desk and began filling out some forms.The class chattered excitedly. "This is probably the first time a teacher's let the class do what it wants," Ron said thoughtfully. "Fred and George are gonna go wild." 

"I hope she doesn't do this every class," Hermione cried. "What am I gonna do for the next week?" 

"Maybe just relax? Get some rest?," Ron suggested innocently. 

Hermione wailed. 

Harry laughed and looked at the little unicorn prancing about his desk. Her mane was tumbling about its neck like dandelion fluff, her tail lifted and dancing in an invisible breeze. She was beautiful. The sight of her made tears prickle in Harry's eyes as he remembered the dead unicorn he and Malfoy had found in the Forbidden Forest three years ago. The tiny creature gazed up at Harry with a pair of dark, sea-blue eyes as deep as the oceans themselves. 

"Hey Harry, look at what my gryphon is doing!" 

Harry turned to look at Ron's gryphon. The sight that met his eyes was 

one of the most peculiar and amusing situations he had ever seen. The proud, arrogant gryphon had climbed to the top of Ron's pile of booksÑand was standing terrified at the edge, unable to come down. Cautiously, he peered over the edge and hurried backwards as he saw how far from the ground he was. Harry laughed loudly. The gryphon looked up at Ron pleadingly and sneezed for effect. Ron carefully deposited him to his book bag. Hermione wistfully. 

The bell rang for lunch, and Harry and Ron packed their bags as Hermione waited for them. Just as Ron finally forced the gryphon (now haughty again, and having forgotten the earlier incident with the books) Snape walked into the classroom in a highly bad mood. 

ÒI demand to see Professor Finch!,Ó he snarled, pushing Neville roughly out of his way and almost running over Harry and Hermione. He sneered at RonÕs tattered backpack before kicking it aside and making his way up to FinchÕs desk. The four of them exchanged glances. 

Finch looked up from her forms. ÒYou called?Ó 

Snape stopped dead in his tracks. He stared at her for a few, silent moments before clearing his throat. ÒWhereÕs the professor?Ó 

ÒI am the professor,Ó Finch said irritably. 

Snape snorted. ÒThis is no time to be playing jokes, girl. Where is Finch? I need to tell him that one of his detestable creatures chewed up my supply of mandrakes.Ó 

ÒFor the last time, I am the Professor, and I would prefer you call me Professor Finch.Ó FinchÕs eyes were fairly glowing with annoyance as she surveyed Snape with distaste. 

ÒNonsense, you look young enough to be attending Hogwarts itself.Ó 

Ron nudged the othersÕ arms. ÒCÕmon. WeÕd better leave before it gets ugly.Ó 

Hermione got up gladly, but Harry shook his head. ÒNo. I want to see what happens.Ó 

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and shrugged, settling down unobtrusively with Harry. 

Finch was looking slightly amused despite herself. ÒI can assure you, Professor Snape, that I am a fully eligible teacher.Ó 

ÒHow old are you?Ó 

ÒI consider that a rather personal question, Professor.Ó Any trace of amusement was now gone from FinchÕs voice. 

ÒYoung lady, I demand that you give me your name, age, and house so that I can report you to the Headmaster.Ó Snape was nearly spitting with suppressed rage at FinchÕs audacity. 

ÒVery well. My name is Holly Amelia Finch, I am twenty-five, and I graduated from Ravenclaw eight years ago. Now, if youÕll excuse me, IÕm off to lunch.Ó Finch left the classroom in a huff, her robes fluttering behind her. Snape stared in her direction for a moment, then walked around her desk, appearing slightly dazed. Then he noticed the four children standing in the corner. His eyes blazed. ÒDonÕt you ever, ever talk about this to anyone! Understand?Ó He glared at Neville, who uttered a terrified squeak. The rest nodded and bustled quickly out of the room. They didnÕt speak a word about it till Hermione left for Catswings. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter Two: The Exchange Student 

ÒIÕll miss you both so much,Ó Hermione sniffed as she embraced Ron and Harry. ÒI canÕt believe I wonÕt see either of you till Christmas!Ó But despite all her lamentations, Hermione could not keep her excitement for making her eyes sparkle. Suddenly she exclaimed, ÒOh, I almost forgot!Ó She searched through one of her many bags until she found what she was looking for: two wrapped, spherical objects, each with a small scroll attached to the wrappings. ÒTheyÕre Communi-orbs. The directions are on the sheet of paper. TheyÕre kinda like owls, just loads faster and you can see me when we talk. Of course, IÕll still send you tons of owls,Ó she added hastily. The Hogwarts express train tooted its horn loudly, as if reproaching Hermione for taking too much time. ÒGoodbye!,Ó she waved to them as she left for her car. 

Ron had long ago said farewell to Percy, and he sniffed slightly as he watched Hermione. ÒIÕm gonna miss her a lot,Ó he admitted. 

ÒMe too,Ó Harry agreed fervently. 

ÒIn fact, IÕm already starting to miss her lectures. IsnÕt that weird? I never thought I would miss her that much.Ó 

Harry grinned and the talk shifted to the upcoming Quidditch match as they made their way back to HagridÕs motorcycle. 

ÒAre yer ready ter go?,Ó Hagrid asked. 

ÒUh-huh,Ó Ron nodded. They both got into the side-compartments that Hagrid had made for that day. They zoomed away, Hagrid sniffling a little and making frequent comments like, ÒIÕm goinÕ ter miss Hermione a lot yer know,Ó ÒWhoÕs gonna come ter visit me anÕ Fang when Quidditch season starts up?,Ó and ÒI wonder if she remembered ter take Crookshanks witÕ her...Fang may not take ter Ôim.Ó 

As they pulled up to Hogwarts, Harry could make out DumbledoreÕs outline as he waited for them on the front steps. 

ÒDid she get on the train safely?,Ó he asked anxiously. 

ÒSafe anÕ sound,Ó Hagrid replied proudly. 

Dumbledore smiled and nodded his approval. 

"If ya don' mind me askin' sir, who're yer waitin' fer out here? Almos' time fer dinner, ain't it?" 

"Yes it is, Hagrid, but I've just received an owl saying the exchange students are going to be late, and I'd like to greet them and show them around the school before they get lost." 

"Oh. What're they arrivin' by?" 

"Wing Transport." 

Ron looked impressed. Hagrid's mouth hung open. "Yer not jokin' are yer, sir?" 

"Of course not Hagrid." Dumbledore turned to face him. 

"It's jus' that I've been wantin' to see one since I were a kid." 

Harry was absolutely bewildered. "What's Wing Transport?," he asked Ron. 

"It's the best kind of wizard transportation ever! UsuallyÑwait, nevermind, you'll see for yourself. I can see it now, right there." Ron pointed to a tiny, bright speck in the dusky sky. Harry watched it as it grew larger, then gasped as he saw what it was. 

Two resplendent winged horses were pulling a small, copper chariot. The horses were a beautiful chestnut hue, their wings gilded and gleaming in the little light there was. The chariot also had a pair of golden wings attached to side. A pair of sillhouettes showed through the gauzy curtains, and Harry could make out a melodious laugh as the two pegasus landed. Hagrid stared, awed by the sight. 

The first person to get out was a tall, tanned boy, who looked as if he were about PercyÕs age. He had light brown hair, and Harry could see his eyes were green, a shade lighter than his own. He had on no robes, and his muscular arms bulged as he picked up about five,overflowing suitcases in each hand. A light voice protested from inside. 

ÒOh, Peter, stop showing off and give me my bags.Ó 

ÒIÕm not showing off, Amy.Ó Peter grinned. ÒAnd itÕs not like youÕre gonna be able to carry all that stuff you packed. 

ÒCÕmon, give me my stuff.Ó 

Peter laughed, showing his spotless teeth. ÒMake me.Ó 

The secondÑand lastÑpassenger stepped out of the chariot. It was a slender, mischief-eyed girl. Harry couldnÕt help but notice her beauty. Her hair was as dark as the midnight sky, sometimes flashing brown in the setting sun. She was wearing a fuzzy sweater and denim shorts, the somber colors contrasting sharply with the paleness of her skin. Her light brown eyes sparkled with laughter. Harry glanced at Ron. 

Ron was standing stock-still, entranced. 

ÒGive me my bags!,Ó Amy laughed, and lunged at Peter. He dodged her easily, and as they struggled over mastery of the bags, the two pegasus left unoticed by everyone except Hagrid. 

Just as Amy had almost gained possesion of her suitcases, Dumbledore intervened. He extended his hand to both of them. ÒWelcome to Hogwarts. My name, inconsequential as it may be, is Albus Dumbledore.Ó 

Peter shook DumbledoreÕs hand and introduced himself, then Amy, both looking comically solemn. 

ÒMr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, why donÕt you help me show these two to their new rooms?,Ó Dumbledore called to them. Harry began walking over to help Dumbledore, but then noticed Ron wasnÕt with him. He jogged back to where Ron was standing. 

He was still staring after Amy. 

ÒRon! Hello? CÕmon, letÕs go!Ó 

ÒWhaÑoh, um, ok.Ó 

They trotted up to where Dumbledore and the two exchange students were waiting. ÒWhy donÕt you introduce yourselves,Ó Dumbledore suggested. 

The girl extended her hand to Ron while the boy put down his bags and shook hands with Harry. ÒPeter Jenkins,Ó he said cordially. 

ÒAmy Swift,Ó murmured the girl. 

ÒHarry Potter.Ó 

ÒRon Weasley.Ó RonÕs whisper was barely audible. 

Amy smiled. ÒHi Ron.Ó She turned to Harry, her features set in a quizzical frown. ÒHarry Potter...that sounds familiar...Ó 

Peter shook his head and chided Amy playfully. ÒTsk, tsk, you just donÕt remember any of your lessons, do you Amy? Harry Potter. You know, from like, five of our Social Studies and Civics books. Remember?Ó 

ÒOh! Man, itÕs like, the biggest honor to meet you.Ó Amy shook HarryÕs hand. Harry blushed a little and muttered, ÒThanks.Ó He didnÕt notice the slightly crestfallen look on RonÕs face. 

ÒWell then, letÕs continue on our way, shall we?Ó Dumbledore led the children around the school. ÒThis is the Great Hall. We have all of our celebrations, feasts, and regular meals here.Ó 

ÒDude,Ó murmured Peter. ÒHey Amy, check out the ceiling.Ó 

ÒHuh? Oh! Wow, itÕs beautiful.Ó The ceiling was glowing with the soft colors of twilight, a few bright stars dotting the night sky. 

After everyone had had their fill of the ceiling, Dumbledore continued the tour of Hogwarts. ÒYou have to be careful of two things here: the first is all the trick corridors, rooms, doors, windows, walls, and steps. The second isÑÓ 

ÒWATCH OUT IÕM COMING THROUGH!Ó The group ducked quickly as Peeves appeared out of nowhere, carrying a spitting Mrs. Norris by the tail, bellowing at the top of his voice. He made a sharp U-turn and headed straight for them. ÒGO CATCH!,Ó he roared gleefully and sent Mrs. Norris flying towards Peter. 

ÒDuck!,Ó yelled Ron. 

But Peter did nothing of the sort. On the contrary, hunkered down and sprang into the air, coming back down to the ground with the scruff of Mrs. NorrisÕs neck clutched in his left fist. He set her down gently on the floor, and after a few dizzy turns, Mrs. Norris walked off tipsily towards the Ravenclaw common rooms. 

ÒThatÕs the second thing to watch out for,Ó Dumbledore continued calmly, brushing off his robes. ÒPeeves. The school poltergeist. Quite useful, in some instances, but he can be rather a nuisance at times.Ó 

Ron nudged Harry and gave an incredulous look. Calling Peeves a nuisance was a vast understatement, and judging from the looks on Peter and AmyÕs faces, they seemed to agree. Dumbledore continued the tourÑ using a few hidden staircases and corridors that Ron and Harry had never seen before as shortcutsÑ, introducing all of the classrooms, the bathroom that Moaning Myrtle occupied(ÒI wouldnÕt try to use it if I were you,Ó Dumbledore advised Amy), the common rooms, the girlÕs and boyÕs dormitories, the infirmary, the way to the greenhouse, and finally, the way to the Forbidden Forest. ÒNow, IÕve showed you the way to the Forest to show you how to avoid it.Ó Dumbledore gazed at Amy and Peter over his half-moon glasses. ÒMake sure that you do so,Ó he said gently. Turning to Ron and Harry, he said, ÒShow Peter to PercyÕs old room. IÕll get Professor McGonagall to show Amy to hers.Ó With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore banished AmyÕs bags to HermioneÕs unoccupied room, and the two of them went off to find McGonagall. 

The three boys started off in silence. Peter suddenly asked, ÒWhat are the teachers like?Ó 

ÒWhy do you ask?,Ó Harry replied. 

ÒWell, IÕm used the teachers at my school, and I just wanna know how to play it off here. I mean, thereÕs got to be one pain in the butt, right? WhoÕs that?Ó 

ÒSnape,Ó Ron and Harry answered simultaneously. 

ÒOkay, weÕre making progress here. What class?Ó 

ÒPotions.Ó ÒWhoÕs the most boring teacher?Ó 

Ron thought a moment and said, ÒProfessor Binns. HeÕs the HIstory teacher.Ó 

ÒOkay. WhoÕs the strictest?Ó 

ÒWell, SnapeÕs just plain unfair, butÑÓ 

ÒMcGonagallÕs just plain strict. You have to watch out around both of Ôem. But just to tell you, sheÕs nicer than Snape.Ó Ron finished HarryÕs sentence. He seemed to have found his voice. 

ÒOkay. Well, it canÕt be that bad.Ó Suddenly, Peter grinned broadly. ÒWhat about the girls at this school?Ó 

RonÕs voice disappeared again, and he flushed as he walked towards the portrait of the Fat Lady. Harry pretended to have misunderstood the question. 

ÒWhat do you mean?Ó 

ÒYou know...Ó PeterÕs voice trailed off and his face softened dreamily. ÒSingle chicks. I hope that not everybodyÕs hitched here, or am I gonna have to be stuck with Amy for the rest of my trip?Ó 

ÒWhatÕs wrong with Amy?Ó RonÕs face was a bright as his hair, but his voice had returned once more. 

ÒWell, nothing, I guess. IÕve just known her too long. WeÕre ex-step-siblings.Ó He laughed at RonÕs puzzled expression. My dad got divorced, then he married her mom, then they got divorced.Ó 

ÒWhat happened AmyÕs mum?Ó 

PeterÕs smile faded. ÒShe died.Ó 

Ron looked down. ÒOh.Ó 

ÒWhat about her dad?Ó For some inexplicable reason Harry was hoping that AmyÕs father was alive, but at the mention of AmyÕs motherÕs death, he had felt a monstrous surge of hopeÑmaybe he had found another orphan to relate to. Harry snapped back as if someone had slapped him. What kind of disgraceful thought was that? Yet at the same time... 

ÒHe died too. Plane crash.Ó 

HarryÕs insides surged. 

ÒPoor Amy.Ó Ron looked shocked, dazed. 

ÒYouÕre not kidding,Ó Peter muttered bitterly. ÒShe didnÕt even know what happenedÑher aunt said her Ôdaddy and mommy had left and were coming back later.Õ She was three, for GodÕs sake. She only found out two years ago.Ó 

Ron stared at Peter, stunned. ÒYou canÕt be serious.Ó 

ÒYup.Ó 

ÒHow could anyone do that? To her?Ó 

Peter didnÕt notice the emphasis Ron made in reference to Amy. He just shook his head in agreement. ÒItÕs sick, some things people do for insurance money.Ó 

ÒInsurance?Ó 

ÒWell yeah. I mean, AmyÕs aunt already had four kids. And she isnÕt exactly the richest person in the world, so she agreed to take Amy under her care. And when she did, she got extra money for AmyÕs life insurance, so that her aunt could pay to take care of her. But if she told Amy, what would stop her from running off when she turned eighteen? So, she tried to keep it a secret for a while, tightened AmyÕs belt, treated her own kids with extra candy and presents, and lived her life till Amy found the transactions between her lawyer and her aunt.Ó Peter coughed, then continued. ÒThe way Amy tells me, she was looking for a dictionary and stumbled across the documents by mistake.Ó He laughed dryly. ÒNow sheÕs determined to get the hell out of there as soon as she learns to drive.Ó 

Ron looked outraged. 

ÒWell, here we are,Ó Harry said as the reached PercyÕs rooms. The des was huge, and took up most of the space but Peter didnÕt seem to mind. ÒYou guys have the coolest rooms in here!,Ó he remarked, awed. The large, posh down bed seemed to preen in conceited delightment, and the ornate mirror glimmered brightly and said ÒThank youÓ in a pleased tone of voice. 

Peter laughed, elated, and began unpacking. ÒSee you guys at dinner?Ó 

ÒSure,Ó said Harry. Ron seemed too inscensed to speak, but shook PeterÕs hand before leaving with Harry. As soon as they were out of earshot, Ron exploded. ÒHOW COULD SHE!Ó 

Harry was confused. ÒWhat? Who?Ó 

ÒAmyÕs aunt! How could she do that? How could she lie about something like that?Ó 

ÒWell, I dunno, but IÕm sure you could ask Petunia. They sound like they have a lot in common.Ó 

Ron laughed shortly, and didnÕt talk about AmyÕs aunt again. Instead, he shut up for the rest of dinner, fuming silently. 

Fred and George tried their best to trigger some polysyllables out of him. ÒHey Fred, look at Snape.Ó 

ÒWhy? I donÕt want to look at him any more than I have to in class.Ó 

ÒNeither does anybody else, but heÕs acting weird. Look.Ó 

ÒOh, all right, IÕm looking, IÕmÑwhat the...?Ó 

Snape was acting rather strangelyÑhe was engaged in a polite conversation with McGonagall, something unheard of for Snape. Under normal circumstances, he was incapable of poltie conversation with anybody, let alone the head of his rival House. 

Fred and George looked on grimly. 

ÒThere must be something wrong.Ó 

ÒHeÕs probably going to pop another surprise quiz on us tomorrow.Ó 

ÒOr maybe he's killed a Gryffindor." 

"There's no one missing except Percy. Where's his replacement?" 

"Getting his stuff unpacked," Harry chimed in. 

"Okay...why the heck is he talking to McGonagall?" 

ÒHey George, look.Ó Fred nudged his twin and nodded across the table towards Amy. She looked splendid. She had changed into some spare robes, and they fit her supple frame perfectly. Her hair had been pulled out of its ponytail and now framed her heart-shaped face like a halo of midnight. She seemed to be enjoying herself, and was chatting amiably with Alicia Spinnet and Lavender Brown. The rest of the Gryffindor girls clamored around her, trying to ask her questions about Catswings. (The boys seemed rather in awe of her.) 

George let out a low whistle. ÒWow. SheÕsÑwow.Ó He saw Ron blush, and pounced. ÒIs she your girlfriend, Ron? Have you asked her to visit?Ó 

Ron turned deep red and shouted, ÒSHEÕS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!Ó 

RonÕs words rang in the silence that now enveloped the Great Hall. Amy looked at Ron curiously. 

A snotty guffaw pierced the silence. Hundreds of heads turned to see Malfoy collapsing in his seat, his pointed face contorted with spiteful mirth. Soon, the entire Slytherin table was rolling out of their seats, banging goblets and jeering Ron. Even Snape smirked at RonÕs blushing face. 

A sudden, loud remark penetrated the laughter and taunts. 

ÒThat table is like, the biggest group of jerk-offs IÕve ever seen. Especially that blond, pointy-faced little turd sitting at the center.Ó Amy washed down her comment with some cider, dabbed her mouth, and excused herself, saying ÒI think IÕll go visit Peter. You said you saw him in the Common room, right?Ó 

Lavender nodded. 

ÒOkay. See you later.Ó With that, Amy turned on her heel and left for the Gryffindor common rooms, leaving Malfoy scowling under RonÕs returning confidence. Snape was glaring after Amy, and Harry could hear him demand, ÒWho was that girl?ÓÒThat,Ó said McGonagall with a slight smile, Òwas Amy Swift. One of the exchange students from Catswings. Very bright, brilliant rather, according to her records, just rather outspoken.Ó 

ÒI see,Ó Snape said unpleasantly. 

Fred shook his head dolefully, while George whistled a funeral march. 

ÒWhy?,Ó Harry asked. ÒWhatÕs wrong?Ó 

ÒYou should know, Harry. No one gets away with insulting SnapeÕs house if he can help it. No one.Ó 

ÒHe wouldnÕt do anything to Amy though, since sheÕs an exchange student,Ó Ron said. Then he added uncertainly, ÒRight?Ó 

George just shook his head, and the two of them left, leaving Harry and Ron to wonder what was going to happen to Amy. 

ÒIt canÕt be that bad, could it? I mean, whatÕs the worst heÕs done to you?Ó 

ÒGave me detention for a week,Ó Ron said miserably. ÒAnd took about thirty points from Gryffindor in a day. Ò 

ÒOh.Ó Then Harry chuckled. ÒStill, that look on MalfoyÕs face was pretty funny.Ó 

Ron grinned. ÒShe called him a turd,Ó he said dreamily. ÒMy kind of girl.Ó 

Harry faced him sharply, startled. ÒWhat did you say?Ó 

ÒNoting.Ó 

ÒBut I thought you saidÑÓ 

ÒOh that, well, er, I was talking about someone else.Ó 

Harry looked at Ron skeptically but he looked so confused and distressed that he left the matter alone. The Great Hall had been nearly deserted, so Ron and Harry finished their custard and left hurriedly for the Gryffindor common room. Everyone was clapping Amy on the back, or congratulating her for basically voicing the opinions of the entire Grffyndor house. Peter was laughing at AmyÕs interpretation of the story. Although she had only said one sentence, Amy had made a favorable reputation among the Gryffindors. Fred and George seemed to have forgotten their dire predictions and were idolizing her, even telling her and Peter the locations of some secret passageways. 

ÒSchool would be so boring otherwise,Ó George sighed. 

ÒThe one behind the statue of Belinda the Berserk is a new one George and I found yesterday,Ó Fred confided in her. ÒI think it was built by accident, to tell you the truth.Ó 

ÒWhere does it lead?,Ó Amy inquired. 

ÒWeÕre not sure. We havenÕt tried it yet.Ó A sudden mischievous gleam twinkled in FredÕs eyes. He glanced at Ron, then said casually. ÒIÕm sure Ron could show you though, he knows the passages almost as well as we do.Ó 

Ron looked as if he were going to keel over. 

Amy smiled at Ron. ÒIÕd like that.Ó 

He looked at her uncertainly. ÒYou...would?Ó 

Her smile softened. ÒYeah. IÕd like that a lot.Ó She looked at her fingernails absently, then asked, ÒShow me tomorrow at lunch?Ó 

Ron was so elated he couldnÕt speak. All he could do was nod his head vigorously, and goodbye as Amy left for her rooms. She looked over her shoulder and waved back. ÒBye, Ron.Ó 

After they had gone back to their rooms, Harry grinned at Ron in the dark. ÒI think you like her.Ó 

ÒWho?Ó 

ÒAmy.Ó 

ÒWhat? No! No...what gave you that idea? Why would you think that?Ó Ron managed to sound completely unconvincing. 

ÒFace it Ron. ItÕs obvious. Not the remark in the Great Hall, no had any idea of who you were talking about, but...Ó HarryÕs voice trailed off. He took a deep breath before going on. ÒIÕve known you for a while Ron. YouÕve never acted like this before. I mean, IÕve never seen you blush so many consecutive times in a day. You never act like this around any other girl. Normally, if Malfoy had started laughing at you like he did today IÕd have to pin you down to your chair to keep you from strangling him. Today, you looked like you were going to melt in your chair. IÕm not sure if other people can see it but I seriously think you like her. So, I just want to know. Do you?Ó 

There was an anxious pause. Then, Ron whispered, ÒI dunno.Ó He sighed. ÒItÕs...confusing. I donÕt know how I feel about anything anymore. I meanÓÑHarry heard Ron sit up in bedÑ ÒBefore I even saw Amy, I was fine. Things made sense. And now...Ó RonÕs voice wavered. ÒItÕs like getting a really bad cold. All you can think about is how much your head hurts, or how hard it is to breathe because your nose is clogged up, right? ItÕs pretty much the same thing, just without the nose part.Ó 

Harry didnÕt respomd. What Ron was saying was making sense, in a way, but it wasnÕt registering fully in his mind. ÒMaybe if I felt that way,Ó he thought. ÒMaybe then IÕll get it.Ó Aloud, he said, ÒYeah, I see what you mean.Ó 

Ron settled back in his bed, satisfied. Soon he was asleep, his breathing becoming deeper and heavier. 

Harry felt his eyelids drooping when suddenly a piercing scream slashed the quiet. He sat bolt upright, every hair on his head trembling at the sound. All the boys in his dorm woke up, terrified. 

ÒWhat was that?Ó 

ÒIt sounds like someoneÕs being murdered!Ó 

ÒCominÕ from the girlÕs dorms!Ó 

Neville whimpered weakly. 

Ron had been listening to the snatches of conversation floating around the room. Finally, he jumped out of bed and jammed his slippers onto his feet. 

Neville peeped at Ron. ÒWhere are you going?Ó 

ÒTo see whatÕs wrong.Ó 

ÒWhere?Ó 

ÒThe girlÕs dorms.Ó 

Everyone began shouting at this. 

ÒMcGonagall will give you detention!Ó 

ÒYouÕll get suspended!Ó 

ÒYouÕll get expelled!Ó 

Ron ignored them and turned to Harry. ÒAre you coming?Ó 

Harry hesitated for a moment, then nodded. They both set off grimly in the direction of the girlÕs dorms. Neither of them spoke, they just ran as quickly and silently as they could, trying to reach their destination without being seen. 

The screams had diminished to dismal moans. Finally reaching the girlÕs dorms, Harry and Ron tried to find the room where the moans were originating from. ÒThere!Ó Ron pointed. No one was in the hall, so they darted to the door. Ron put his ear to the door, while Harry tried to see what was going on through the keyhole. 

ÒWhatÕs happening?Ó 

Ò...donÕt know. Lavender, get a...ÓÒOh God, sheÕs...Ó 

A wail flared from within the room. Harry could see glimpses of people rushing about, and an adult hand putting a cold towel on a girlÕs forehead. Her face was turned away from him, so Harry couldnÕt see who it was. 

Ò...quick, someone get Madam Pomfrey.Ó 

The door was flung open. Ron and Harry tumbled forward, their support yanked away from them. They lay heaped together on the floor, Professor McGonagall glaring down at them with the utmost fury. 


End file.
